


Our Child (Agon Kongo)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Your life was pretty good, but full of secrets and lies. You were a high school student with incredible friends and a boyfriend whom you loved. So where do the lies and secrets come in? You have a two-year-old child whom everyone believes is your little brother, and your boyfriend isn’t actually your boyfriend. Both are just lies concocted to hide your secrets from the world, like a mask that hides a scarred face. You made a mistake two years ago and now you’re paying for it, but the way you see it, it’s your punishment for being so naive.
Relationships: Kongo Agon/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Our Child (Agon Kongo)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features teen pregnancy. If you're uncomfortable with this, please do not read.

  * **Genre** : Angst, Slice of Life, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 4,529 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Female Reader x Agon ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Your life was pretty good, but full of secrets and lies. You were a high school student with incredible friends and a boyfriend whom you loved. So where do the lies and secrets come in? You have a two-year-old child whom everyone believes is your little brother, and your boyfriend isn’t actually your boyfriend. Both are just lies concocted to hide your secrets from the world, like a mask that hides a scarred face. You made a mistake two years ago and now you’re paying for it, but the way you see it, it’s your punishment for being so naive.

“Oi, damn bitch!”

You blinked, snapping out of your thoughts and turning your attention to the blonde-haired devil that was standing before you, an annoyed look on his devilish face. “What?”

“Stop daydreaming,” he ordered, but his usual grin was not in place. He knew from the very beginning the secret you tried so hard to hide from your friends. He had been the one to set up your fake relationship with Deimon’s kicker, who you were by far the closest with, but they were the only ones in the world that knew, and you intended to keep it that way.

“Sure,” you muttered in reply, propping your elbow onto your knee and resting your chin in the palm of your hand. It’s not like you did it on purpose, your mind would just drift off and you’d start thinking about _that night_ and about _him_. It wasn’t something you could just forget and you always told yourself that was because of how painful it had been, but that’s also a lie.

You were lying to yourself, now. You just couldn’t forget that night because you loved him and, for those short few hours, you thought he loved you back, but you knew now that that was ridiculous. He probably wasn’t even capable of feeling love.

A tic mark appeared below Hiruma’s eye and he growled, cocking his gun before repeatedly firing it into the air. He would have gone after you had it not been for Deimon’s gentle giant who barely managed to restrain him. “Didn’t I tell you to stop daydreaming, damn bitch?!”

But his words didn’t even reach you, nor did the gunshots, as loud as they were. You were too busy thinking of how much of a fool you had been, how naive and easily manipulated you had been. Looking back on it now, it all seemed so foolish and pathetic. You snapped out of it when a warm and comforting hand landed on your shoulder, and your eyes slid up to Musashi who now stood behind you, an understanding look on his face.

“Let’s go pick up Ryu. He’ll be happy to see you earlier than normal.” he started toward the clubroom and you followed close behind.

Musashi was the perfect candidate for your fake boyfriend. He was strong and supportive and seemed to always understand what you were thinking and feeling. He didn’t just look mature, either, but he truly was too mature for a seventeen-year-old. He was your best friend, sticking by your side since the day everything first happened. You were like a sister to him, one he felt the need to protect.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

While you jogged up the steps of the old victorian style home, Musashi waited by his truck, leaning against the front of it with his arms crossed. Since you couldn’t take your two-year-old son with you to school, you had to leave him with a babysitter. You honestly didn’t feel comfortable at all leaving him there, but there was no other option.

The doorbell chimed loudly when you pushed the button and a hurried shuffling came from the other side of the door. It swung open to reveal an Auburn haired woman in her thirties with a flushed face and a crinkled white shirt that was half-buttoned. Her lipstick was smudged, and she seemed surprised to see you.

“Where -” you took a deep breath to calm the boiling rage. “- is my brother?”

“Oh! Right… I’ll go… get him…” she said awkwardly before disappearing into the house. By the time she returned, you were shaking with anger. “So, umm… same time tomorrow?”

“ **No** ,” you growled out, taking your son and his bag from her.

“Oh,” she pouted. “Well, go ahead and pay me now, then.”

“Fuck no,” you snapped, eyes burning with fury. “You expect me to _pay_ you? After finding out that you fuck around when you’re supposed to be watching Ryu?!”

“God, give me a break.” she rolled her eyes. “He’s just your little brother.”

If Musashi hadn’t come up to stop you, you probably would have destroyed the whore.  
He guided your shaking form to the truck and they took off down the road to your apartment. You had Ryu wrapped tight in your arms as tears pricked your eyes. You were normally a calm and mellow person, but when it came to Ryu, the demon inside came to life. You loved him so damn much and you had sworn to protect him from all the shit that life wanted to throw at him. So… why hadn’t you known what his babysitter was doing? It pissed you off.

Musashi glanced at you, his grip on the steering wheel increasing. “It’s not your fault.”

“I promised to protect him,” you whispered. “I won’t let him go again.”

He knew exactly what you meant and let out a deep sigh. “You’re dropping out of school, then.”

“What choice do I have?” you cried, closing your eyes tight as tears made them sting, wanting to be released, but you held them at bay. You were strong and would not let yourself cry. You hadn’t cried since that night and you sure as hell was not going to cry now. Musashi wanted to say something. He wanted to tell you that everything would be alright, but he couldn’t.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You glanced at the clock sitting on the living room wall of your apartment. It was lunchtime now and you knew that the Devil Bats were out on the field practicing, as they did every day. Before school, during lunch, and after school. They trained every second they got, even on the weekends. Their dedication and passion for American Football truly was incredible, something that you deeply respected.

A sigh passed your lips as you turned to your son, sleeping soundly on the couch beside you, surrounded by pillows so he wouldn’t roll over onto the floor. You wished you could be there with them, but you figured it was better this way. When you _were_ there, you knew you were just a distraction to Hiruma and Musashi.

You fell back against the couch, eyes closed as thoughts began to swirl around in your brain. The battle against the Shinryuuji Nagas was fast approaching and you wanted to be there to cheer Deimon on, but you knew it would be too much for you to handle. Of course, you’d simply lie and say that you didn’t want to leave Ryu alone or with a babysitter, but all three of you knew the truth: you weren’t able to see _him_. You weren’t strong enough and you felt bad, but what could you do?

Ryu whined in his sleep and you turned to him, petting his head softly and whispering comforting words. Looking at him, it was easy to tell that he was going to grow up looking like his father. He already had a tuft of soft purple hair and his eyes were the same, as well. You knew it was only going to get worse as he grew up; he truly was his father’s child and that killed you inside. You could only hope that he had your personality and not his.

You brushed your fingertips against the baby’s forehead.

It was probably wrong not to tell Agon that he had a child, but he wouldn’t want him, anyway. So was it really that wrong? All you were doing was avoiding the hurt of being told that he wanted nothing to do with the brat. Or, knowing him, he’d say you were just using the kid to get him back.

You did not need him. _Lie_.

You did not love him. _You’re lying_.

And you sure as hell did not wish that he loved you back. _Stop lying_.

“Who the hell am I kidding?” you chuckled humorlessly, sliding down the couch with your arm over your closed eyes. Your free hand was resting on Ryu’s shoulder as if to reassure yourself that he was still there, that he was real. That was enough to put your worries to bed, at least for the moment.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

The Shinryuuji Nagas vs. the Deimon Devil Bats.

It was the ultimate battle of strength, will and resolve. It took everything they had to go against Shinryuuji and it still wasn’t enough. They were getting their asses brutally beaten and their spirits crushed, thus proving how much monstrous strength the Nagas possessed.

They pulled through, though.

Their will did not break, nor did their hearts.

They survived the battle and came out on top.

You sat on the couch in your apartment, hands clutched tight around the open cell phone. On the screen was an open text message from Ojou’s Ichirou Takami, who Musashi had asked to send updates to you during the game. The game was now over, the final score written in his last text message and, as happy as you were, you were very upset over the fact that you had not been there. It was something you were going to regret for the rest of your life.

You looked over at Ryu, eyes shining with tears, but you couldn’t tell if they were from happiness or sadness. You couldn’t blame him, because you knew it was your fault, not his. You sniffed loudly, rubbing at your eyes furiously before turning your glazed eyes back to the text message.

35-36.

Tears slowly cascaded down your cheeks and you cried out, throwing the cell phone across the room. It slammed against the wall at an alarming speed, breaking before falling to the floor with a clatter of busted pieces.

Why were you such an idiot?

Why were you such a coward?

Why did you keep making mistakes?

Why couldn’t you do something right for a change?

_‘I really am a damned fool…’_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

The Deimon Devil Bats were on their side of the field, celebrating their victory as the roar of the crowd cheered them on. The linemen, Sena, and Monta were all on the grassy field, moaning and groaning in pain after they had been trampled by Kurita when he landed on them. It was their stupidity for throwing the gentle giant into the air, without realizing that they’d also have to catch him when he came down, but they were all laughing and feeling happy, despite the pain and exhaustion that poked at their bodies and minds. They were much too high to notice any of it.

Musashi stood at the edge of the field, his eyes scanning the bleachers behind the Devil Bats. Hiruma moved to stand beside him, blowing a bubble with his sugarless gum. “Y/N didn’t come.”

“We already knew she wasn’t,” Hiruma responded with a pop, no expression on his face as he started to walk away, but a voice caught his attention and made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Oh?” Agon approached them, his eyes scanning the crowd from behind his sunglasses. He bore a pretty smug look for someone who had just lost. His eyes scanned over the bats before returning to the blonde. “Y/N didn’t come to see the game, huh? Probably knew the outcome!” A bark of laughter passed his lips, one hand resting on his hip.

“Yeah, Deimon’s win.” Hiruma’s lips tugged up into a grin, showing off his pearly white shark-like teeth.

Agon’s laughed died down and his lips pulled back in an angry scowl, but his trademark smirk returned moments later. “Where is she? Standing on a street corner somewhere? Or maybe on her back? Her knees?”

“You were her first and last, you bastard!” Musashi snapped, eyes flashing angrily. He took a threatening step forward, but Hiruma held a hand up to stop him before he could advance any further.

“Hmph. I’m sure I was,” he answered in a smug tone. “I’m sure she’s had her fill, trying to find someone to stack up to me.”

Now it was Hiruma’s turn to get angry, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Kinda hard to have sex when you’re pregnant!” Hiruma could have just easily agreed with him, thus succeeding in messing with Agon’s mind, but he was too angry for mind games.

The poor girl had been through enough without being called a whore by the very object of her pain.

“P-Pregnant?” Unsui sputtered from beside his younger twin. He had walked up just as Hiruma started speaking, wanting to make sure that Agon wasn’t trying to start something with Deimon. He glanced at his brother, who was standing stark still and tense, his eyes wide and shaking with disbelief. Unsui was the only one who knew that Agon didn’t believe a single thing he had said about you being a whore. That was just his way of dealing with the fact that he missed you and regretted what he had done to you.

Unsui returned his gaze to the pair of fuming teenagers, swallowing hard as a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. “Y/N is pregnant?”

“Not anymore.” Musashi’s stance and expression returned to normal as he calmed down, but the tone of his voice and the look in his eye was none too friendly.

“Did she…?” he couldn’t even finish the question as he glanced at his brother again. Agon’s eyes had snapped to the pair, needing to know the answer to the question.

“Yeah, she kept ’em,” Hiruma answered, his tone disapproving and angry. “She’s raised him all by herself.”

“She dropped out of school to do so,” Musashi added, shaking his head.

Both boys disapproved of the choices you had made, but they still stood by you and supported you. They were always there, even when they disagreed with you, and they always would be. It was your life and it was a choice only you could make. It wasn’t something that should be influenced by the opinion of others.

“Who?” Agon demanded roughly, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned pure white. His teeth were clenched, grinding together out of anger as his eyes slid closed. His entire body was shaking with pent up rage that would be released on whoever the hell had gotten you pregnant.

Hiruma scoffed and the two started to walk towards the rest of the team. “Heh. Aren’t you supposed to have brains to go along with that monstrous strength of yours?”

“What?” he breathed angrily. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to keep down his fury and stop himself from going on a rampage.

Hiruma paused, looking over his shoulder at the purple-haired twin. “ _You_ , dumbass.”

Agon’s eyes widened as he watched the blonde walk away, the anger he felt seconds before completely gone, being replaced by confusion, shock, and disbelief. It was _his_ child?

Unsui looked back and forth between the devil and his younger brother, for once unsure of what he could say. He knew it was only a matter of time before Agon was pushed over the edge and no one would be able to stop his fury.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

As the Devil Bats exited the stadium, back in their normal clothes and carrying their bags over their shoulders, an odd silence hung over them. They were still happy that they had beaten Shinryuuji, but everyone was now curious about the confrontation between Musashi, Hiruma and the Kongo twins. They had been too far away to hear anything, but they could sense that something was wrong by the way the two were acting.

“Hiruma-san…?” Sena called quietly.

The entire group stopped walking, their attention set on the blonde devil.

“Hmm?” Hiruma turned to look at his running back, his slim eyebrow raised as he blew a bubble with his gum. While one hand was stuffed in his pocket, the other was holding his rifle to his shoulder.

“W-What…” Sena paused, searching for the right words. “What were you and Agon-san talking about?”

Hiruma didn’t answer at first and the group believed that he had no intention of doing so but, finally, he sucked in the bubble and started to talk, his eyes cast toward the baby blue sky. “We were talking about Y/N.”

“Y/N-san?”

“And Ryu,” Musashi added.

“What’s little Ryu-kun got to do with anything?” Mamori asked with concern.

“Yeah, yeah, and why would you be talkin’ to that jerk about them?” Monta hollered, his ape-like hands balled into fists in front of him.

Hiruma and Musashi exchanged a look before the latter sighed, shaking his head. “You know she’s gonna kill us for this.”

“Heh. This is her punishment for missing the fucking game.” Hiruma turned around fully to look at the group. “Ryu isn’t Y/N’s brother.”

“Eh?!” the group cried in shock.

“Then… who is he?!” Sena questioned, taking an eager step forward.

“Her son.”

“Son?” Mamori cried in shock. “Y/N has a child?”

“Who’s the father?” Monta asked.

“Agon-san,” Sena answered quietly after piecing it together, looking to Hiruma for confirmation.

He nodded his head and a silence fell over the group. They couldn’t believe you had been raising a child all on your own for two years. And the father was Agon? How could you have been with someone like that? He was nothing short of a playboy, after all.

“She was blinded by love,” Hiruma answered as if reading their minds; their expression had said it all.

“So… what happened?” Suzuna looked up at the blonde, but he’s not the one that answered.

“They were dating for almost a year,” Musashi started, his eyes on the ground as he thought back. “She had fallen pretty hard, against her will and better judgment.”

“And she was foolish enough to believe that he loved her back.”

“He had been pressuring her in the last month of their relationship to have sex. She was pretty emotional at the time, and worry crept up in the back of her mind. She thought he’d break up with her if she denied him any longer.”

“Emotional?” Kuroki wrinkled his nose.

“That doesn’t sound like her.” Togano glanced at his buddy before looking back at the two storytellers.

“PMS.” Hiruma cackled.

“Anyway, she finally gave in and slept with him. The next morning, Agon told her off and kicked her out. Three and a half weeks later, she found out she was pregnant.”

“Agon-san doesn’t know?” Sena whispered.

“He does now.”

“But two years?” Mamori shook her head in disapproval. “I understand that he hurt her, but Y/N was wrong for keeping it from him.”

No one said a thing, not knowing what they _could_ say. They just stood there, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Agon let out a roar of frustration as he slammed his bedroom lamp against the wall, the broken shards falling to the ground which was already littered with various broken objects. Unsui stood in the doorway, wincing every time the younger Kongo threw or broke something. By now, his bedroom was a wreck; holes in the walls, glass and wood splinters all over the floor, clothes ripped and sheets torn off the bed.

“That fucking bitch!” he roared, knocking his desk over and everything on it went smashing to the floor. “Where the fuck does she get off?! Fucking pregnant and the bitch didn’t even tell me!”

“Can you blame her?” Unsui questioned softly, watching as his younger brother’s head snap up to him, teeth clenched and face contorted in anger.

“What?!”

“Think about it, Agon!” Unsui raised his voice, but he wasn’t angry. He was just annoyed and concerned for his twin. “You called her a whore multiple times and told her to fuck off! You told her that you used her and that she was lousy in bed! Do you really believe that she would have told you?”

Agon growled, his eyes on the ground. He wouldn’t admit it, but he knew his brother was right. He was to blame, not you.

With another growl, he grabbed his jacket and left the Kongo household in a flurry of foul language.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You sighed as you lay face down on your bed, eyes staring blankly at the wall across from you. The bedroom was dark, lit only by the shimmering moonlight that poured in through the crack in the curtains. You had calmed down by now, but you were still a bit upset with yourself. Various members of the team had called you, but you didn’t bother answering. You just needed time to think, and tomorrow you would call Hiruma and apologize to the Bats properly.

Just as your eyes began to drift closed, a loud banging on your apartment door roughly pulled you out of dreamland. You cursed, glancing at the clock as you got out of bed. Two years ago, you would have just ignored it, but whoever was banging on your door at two in the fucking morning was going to wake up Ryu.

You slung the door open, voice low and annoyed. “What the fuck do you… want…” you trailed off after getting a look at the towering male, eyes growing wide. The purple dreadlocks, those damned sunglasses that he never took off, his build, everything was the same. No, that wasn’t entirely true. You could tell that he was even more powerful than before, you could feel it in the aura that surrounded his body. You swallowed hard, grip on the door tightening to stop yourself from shaking. “A-Agon…”

Said male let out a growl of anger, clutching the front of your tank top and pulling you close to him. “The fuck do you get off, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Your hands tried to pry his larger ones off, but he was too strong, and you were too shocked at his presence to gather up any more strength. “I haven’t even seen you for two years!”

Agon opened his mouth to reply but stopped short when a sharp cry pierced the tense air. Your eyes widened and you roughly pushed him back with a strength he didn’t know you had. His eyes widened in surprise as he took a couple steps back from the force, watching as you hurried farther into the apartment.

As soon as he saw you, his crying stopped and he stretched his small arms up toward you. You gently picked him up, cradling him to your chest. It was like he had sensed your distress and wanted to rescue you. You clutched him tightly, closing your eyes and letting out a breath of relief. “Thank you, baby.” He cooed happily in reply.

Back in the living room, Agon had settled on the couch, his elbows on his knees and fingers laced together in a sloppy manner. He was anything but relaxed as he waited for you to return. A couple minutes passed before you re-entered the room, a small child against your left shoulder. Agon grew tenser as he looked at the small, fragile child held protectively in your arms.

 _‘My child’_ , he thought. It sounded so strange and foreign to him.

You didn’t look at him as you fell into the recliner that sat diagonal to the couch. Ryu made a giggle like noise and he shifted closer, his small hands clinging to your tank top as his eyes slid closed. Now that he knew you were okay, he could sleep peacefully again.  
Silence fell over the two of you and it was beginning to agitate the male, who narrowed his eyes at you in question.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” While his voice was angry and gruff, he kept a low tone so he didn’t scare the sleeping infant, as he had earlier.

“Because I knew what your reaction would be.” You bit back, voice full of anger despite being just above a whisper.

“Bullshit,”

“I know you, Agon. You’d call me a liar, a whore, or say I got pregnant on purpose so you wouldn’t break up with me.” You scowled. “And besides, did you really expect me to come back just to tell you that? You kicked me out after we had sex. That’s all you fucking wanted.”

“Who are you to tell me what the fuck I wanted? Huh?!” he stood up, his fists clenched and body shaking with rage. He was trying to keep his temper in check because of the kid, but you were slowly pushing him over the edge, even though he’s just as wrong as you are.

“Actions speak louder than words, Agon.” you glared, grip on your child increasing as if scared that he would try to take him away from you.

With a growl, he easily closed the distance, grabbing the back of your head roughly and smashing his lips to yours. You were too shocked to react, eyes open wide. When you didn’t respond to the fiery kiss, he pulled back, his forehead resting against your own. His free hand rested gently on the baby’s head, while the other kept its tight hold on the back of your neck.

“Tell me what I’m gonna do next if you know me so well.”

Your eyes narrowed, your cheeks turning red at the thought of what had just transpired. “I can’t trust you, or anything you say.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tough shit. You ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy.”

“And what’s that supposed to me -”

Your reply was cut off by his lips once more, rough and full of passion. You couldn’t hold back this time, keeping one arm around Ryuu while you grasped at his shirt with the other, releasing all of the anger and pain, the passion and fire that had been building up inside of you over the past two years. It felt incredible.

Agon jumped back when Ryu whimpered, shifting against your body. With a scowl at his own actions, he forced you to move over so he could squeeze in beside you, an arm around your shoulders. He clicked his tongue again, eyes set on the sleeping child. “He’s my kid, too, ya know.”

You were tired of arguing and heaved a heavy sigh before shifting in the chair to a more comfortable position and laying your head on his shoulder.

You weren’t going to lie anymore. This is what you wanted from the very beginning.

You didn’t know what the future held for you and Agon, and you didn’t know if he would stay with you and Ryuu, but you didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was right now and you wouldn’t let this moment go.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
